


Perfectly Good Pussy

by angelfucker, RedCanary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Genital Launching, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfucker/pseuds/angelfucker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCanary/pseuds/RedCanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who is she from?” whispered Bucky in awe.</p><p>Steve was about to answer, then frowned. “Is that a vagina reference?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Good Pussy

Steve and Bucky sat outside their tent, watching the other soldiers prepare for the day. Suddenly, Peggy Carter appeared, knocking the breath from their lungs.

“Who is she from?” whispered Bucky in awe.

Steve was about to answer, then frowned. “Is that a vagina reference?”

Bucky laughed, nervously. “W-What do you mean, St-Steve?”

Steve leaned closer. “What, like you don’t know what a vagina is?”

Bucky grinned naughtily. “Maybe you should show me.”

Steve whipped out his vagina. “Here, take a look!”

Bucky jumped back in terror. “Did you… Did you just remove your hoo-ha?”

Steve looked confused. “Well, yeah? Can’t you?”

Bucky’s world was shattered. He felt alone in a world surrounded by people who could detach their hoo-has. Bitter jealousy coursed through him. “Of course I can detach my pussy, Steve. I’m just surprised that you did it in public.”

Steve laughed. “Oh, please! I do this all the time!” He threw his patriotic pussy into the air and called out, “Everyone! Look! It’s my vagina!”

A small crowd gathered around to watch the beautiful blond toss his genitals skyward. Every time he caught his vagina and relaunched it, they clapped politely.

“You have a really nice pussy,” complimented Peggy Carter, who had meandered over to watch.

Steve smiled. “Thanks, I’m sure you’d enjoy a closer look.” Upon catching his genitals, Steve hurled them towards Peggy, catching her off guard. 

“Oh!” She fumbled upon catching the pussy and flailed before dropping it onto the floor. 

The crowd groaned. The charades were seemingly over. Steve sauntered over to his vagina as the crowd dispersed and Peggy stood blushing. 

“I… I’m sorry.” She stuttered, avoiding eye contact. 

“It’s cool,” Steve consoled. He flashed his star-spangled smile and gave her double pistols and a wink. “People fuck with perfectly good pussy all the time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> we are not sorry


End file.
